Love of a family
by Cid duo fan
Summary: Family is the word around which a life revolves.. peep in to know more guys... N read n review.. really need your support.. AbhiRika,DaReya and RajVi are main couples..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here I am with my second try... This is different from First one... really need ur support this time tooo...

N a special thanks to JB'S SD thanks for ur idea I am reallyyyyy thankkkkk fullll tooooo youuuuuuu forrrrr thisssssss...

Plz read and review guys...

Character sketch:-

 **Purvi Srivastav:-** Elder daughter of Srivastav family.. very pretty and nice girl.. loves her younger Brother and Sister alot..

 **Abhijeet Srivastav:-** One and only son of Srivastav family.. Every family memeber loves him alot especially her sisters.. Very serious person and gets angry quickly even on small things.. Very

possesive for his sisters.. Dont like that anybody talks with his sisters.. Love her sisters more then his life.. Dont beleive in love.. Works in his father company and helps his father alot..

 **Shreya Srivastav:-** Younger daughter of Srivaster family.. very fun loving n jolly.. love her brother and sister alot..

 **Daya Shetty:-** Best friend cum brother of Abhijeet.. very jolly and fun loving guy.. Can do anything for Abhijeet..

 **Rajat Verma:-** Friend of Abhijeet.. Brother of Tarika.. Loves his sister alot..

 **Tarika Verma:-** Sister of Rajat.. best friend cum sister of shreya.. fun loving girl..

 **Arvind Srivastav:-** Father of Purvi, Abhijeet and Shreya.. loves her childrens alot.. a successful bussiness man.. loves Abhijeet alot always wants Abhijeet will become like him..

 **Ragini Srivastav:-** Mother of Purvi, Abhijeet and Shreya.. a house wife.. Loves her children alot..

Now the story begins...

Its a new morning

Ragini:- Purvi beta Abhijeet ko jaga doo.. aur Shreya beta mery sath ao kitchen mein..

Purvi:- Ji maa..

Shreya:- Ji mom..

Purvi goes to Abhijeet's room to make wake him up..

Purvi:- Abhi utho subha ho gai hai office ky liye late ho jao gy..

Abhi:- Di sony dein na abhi thori deir plz..

Purvi:- Mein ny kitni dafa kaha hai raat ko late na soya kro subha jldi uth kr office ka kaam kr liya kro likin tum sunty hi nhi ab dekho neend nhi puri hogi tou sar mein dard hoga uper sy Papa bhi itna kaam dy dety hain na wo sunty hain na tum meri baat..

Abhi:- (getting up from bed) Arey ap tou naraz ho rhi hain mein uth gaya bas ab mein jldi sy bath ly kr aya ap breakfast lagain..

Purvi:- Theek hai jldi aoo zayada time na lagana okkk..

Abhi:- okk baba nhi lagata time ab ap jain n mujhe bhi jany dein..

Purvi:- Theek hai..

Purvi wents out and Abhijeet wents to washroom..

After some time Abhi comes down n says Good Morning Mom

Raghini:- Good Morning..

Shreya:- Good Morning bhai..

Abhi:- Good Morning.. Mom Dad kaha hain?

Shreya:- Bhai Dad aj jldi office chaly gai n keh rhy thy ap aj time sy aa jana..

Abhi:- okk..

Purvi:- Breakfast table per set kr diya hai aa jao sab..

Everyone goes to dining table n starts breakfast..

After finishing breakfast Abhijeet and Shreya leaves for office and university respectively n Purvi goes to her room n Raghini goes to kitchen..

In this way the whole day wents...

So here the first chapter ends so now plz tell me that we should continue it or not...

Plz read and review guys

By

RAPUNZEL 313 AND JB'S SD...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys I am here with update

Will meet with u at the end...

I want to tell something:-

Abhijeet:- Works in his father bussiness...

Purvi:- She is a reseacher..

Shreya:- Studying law in last year..

Daya:- Works in Abhijeet's Office...

Rajat:- A reseacher..

Tarika:- Studying MBBS in last year...

So here are the proffesions of our characters...

 **Note:-** Purvi is on leaves now for one week..

Here's the next chapter:-

Next day

 _Abhijeet's Residence:-_

All are eating breakfast when Abhijeet says

Abhijeet:- Mom aj Daya aur Rajat aa rahy hain ghar..

Ragini:- Daya tou ata rehta hai likin Rajat bhat dinno baad aa raha hai kesa hai wo?

Abhijeet:- Rajat theek hai Mom bas kisi research per tha aj hi aya hai so mein ny usy kahny per bula liya..

Arvind:- Acha kiya tum ny.. phir aj tum aur Daya ghar jaldi aa jana..

Abhijeet:- Theek hai Dad..

Ragin to Purvi and Shreya:- Purvi aur Shreya tum dono aj khana bana lena meri tabiyat nhi theek aj..

Abhijeet:- Kya hua Mom ap ko docter ky pass ly chaloon tabiyat zayada kharab tou nhi?

Ragini:- Nhi zayada nhi hai bas thora aaram kron gi tou theek ho jai ga Purvi aur Shreya khana bana dein gin n set bhi kr dein gi..

Abhijeet:- Ok Mom.. (to Shreya) aj tumhe chutti hai kya?

Shreya:- Ji aj mujhe chutti hai ap tension na lein bhai...

Ahijeet:- Ok chalein Dad..

Arvind:- Haan chalo..

(They went and Ragini goes to her room and Purvi and Shreya goes to Kitchen to prepare food)

 _In Office_ :-

Abhijeet to Daya:- Daya Dad ny kaha hai aj hum jaldi chalein jain Rajat bhi aa raha hai

Daya:- Theek hai ab jaldi sy kaam complete kr lety hain..

Abhijeet:- Ok

 _In Kitchen:-_

Purvi:- Shreya jaldi dy khana banana hai aur acha pehli dafa hum Abhijeet ky dostoon ky liye khana bana rhy hain..

Shreya:- Ji di ab jaldi sy shuru kty hain..

Purvi:- Theek hai tum jaldi sy Chinees Rice and Manchorian prepare kro mein baki ka kaam krti hoon..

Shreya:- Ok...

...

...

...

AFTER FOUR HOURS ABHIJEET CAME HOME:-

Abhijeet:- Di mein aa gaya khana ban gaya hai ya nhi?

Purvi:- Bas ban gaya hai sweet dish ban rhi hai Kab tak aa rhy hain tumhary dost?

Abhijeet:- Bas half hour mein aa rhy hain wo sab..

Purvi:- Theek hai tum fresh ho jao mein black coffee banati hoon tumhary liye..

Abhijeet:- Ok

 _After half hour the bell rings:-_

Purvi opens the door and sees Daya and Rajat..

Purvi:- Ap kon?

 **Note:-** Purvi and Shreya didn't saw Rajat and Daya before because I wrote in intro that Abhijeet didn't like it..

Daya:- Mein Daya and ye Rajat hai hum Abhijeet ky dost hain..

Purvi:- Oh mein abhi Abhijeet ko bulati hoon..

Purvi wents and tell Abhijeet about Daya and Rajat..

Abhijeet neechy ata hai aur Rajat sy milta hai..

Daya:- Abhi ye abhi larki kon thin..

Abhijeet:- Wo Purvi Di hain...

Rajat:- Oh tou wo tumhari bari behen hain kya krti hain wo?

Abhijeet:- Haan wo hi hain n wo tumhary proffession mein hi hain means She is a Resheacher..

Rajat:- Oh

Usi time Shreya juice ly kr aati hai..

Wo juice table per rakh kr chali jati hai

Rajat:- Ye kon hai?

Abhijeet:- Shreya meri choti behen..

Daya:- Oh...

After dinner Daya and Rajat left Abhijeet's Residence..

Purvi:- Shreya ye Daya aur Rajat achy ladke hain..

Shreya:- Haan mujhe bhi achy lagay aur ap ko pata hai Rajat jo hai wo bhi researcher hai

Purvi:- Oh

After this they went to their rooms to sleep.

Shreya' pov:- Daya mujhe bhat acha laga pata nhi kyou? Mein un sy dobara mil sakoon gi ya nhi? uff ye mein kya soch rhi hoon wo bhai ka dost hai and bhai ko ye sab pasand nhi hai.

Purvi's pov:- Rajat bhat acha ladka hai and hai bhi researcher bhi hai mein dobara us sy zaroor millon gi..

At Daya's house

Shreya bhat achi ladki hai mujhe bhat achi lagi hope I will see her again..

At Rajat's house

Purvi ko dhoondna pary ga wo bhi reseacher hai subha pata krta hoon mein us ka...

...

...

In this way Daya and Shreya and Purvi And Rajat sleeps thinking about each other...

Here's the chappy ends...

Am very thankfull to those who reviewed sorru their is no time to say thanks indiviually sorry will say in next chapter

Guys u will get only one chapter in one week because I am very busy with studies n aj bhi bhat mushkil sy write kiya sooooo soory jab tak mery Mid Term exam nhi ho jaty tab tak mein bas aik hi chapter update kron gi soo sorry

N plz read n review if u will find any mistake then plz tell me...

By

Rapunzel 313 and JB'S SD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I am here with new chappy

I am very disappointed with the response if u guys dont want me to continue it then plz tell me is chapter mein bhat bura response milla mujhe mujhe wesa hi responce chahiye jesa first chapter mein milla ab mujhe pata chala write kyou aisy bolty hain phly mujhe lagta tha pata nhi reviews mein kya hota hai likin ab mujhe pata chal raha hai ab ap plz is chapter mein clear bata dein mein continue kron ya nhi

Thanks to those who reviewed sorry aj bhi mein seperately thanks nhi bol pa rhi

Plz tell me that whether I should continue it or not

Plz r n r

Here's the chapter:-

...

...

On a fine Sunday:-

In mall Abhijeet is moving towards a shop:-

When someone colloid with him

Abhijeet:- Hey dekh ky nhi chal skti..

Girl:- Mein dekh kr chal rhi thi shaid tumhari eye sight weak hai check krwao.

Abhijeet:- Oh excuse me meri eye sight bilkul theek hai mery rassty mein tum ai..

Girl:- You!

Suddenly Abhijeet's phone start ringing..

Abhijeet wents to a side to receive the call

Girl:- Pagal lgta hai ye nhi sorry bol dey...

...

...

Abhijeet reaches home with bad mood..

Purvi:- Kya hua mood kyou kharab hai?

Abhijeet:- Aik pagal larki mujhe mil gai aj..

Purvi:- Tou us ki wajah sy Sahab jo gussa aa gaya..

Abhijeet:- Wo puri ki puri pagal lagti hai sorry bhi nhi kaha agar phone na ata tou mein us ky muh sy sorry nikalwa leta..

Purvi:- Choro usy wesy mery liye kya lai tum?

Abhijeet:- Guess krein ap?

Purvi:- Btao bhi ...

Abhijeet puts a box on her hand ...

Purvi wow

...

...

...

IPHONE 6

..

..

Purvi:- Tumhe kesy pata chala mein ye leny wali thi..

Abhijeet:- Ab ap ky bhai ko nhi pata hoga tou kesy hoga?

At the same time Shreya came

Shreya:- Mery liye kya lai?

Abhijeet:- Kuch nhi next time laon ga zaroor..

Shreya sats down with sad face..

Purvi:- Abhijeet kyou tang kr rhy hi bachi ko..

Abhijeet starts laughing seeing Purvi and Shreya also starts smiling..

Abhijeet:- Ye loo tumhara gift..

Shreya:- wow new tab love u bhai..

She hugs Abhijeet and Abhijeet also hugs him back..

They trio enjoys alot the whole sunday...

...

...

...

Plz tell me guys whether I should continue or not

N r and r


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys:-

Here's the next chapter plz read n enjoy:-

* * *

Next day:-

In office:-

Daya is lost in someone thoghts when Abhijeet says:-

Kya hua Daya kis ky hayaloon mein khoi ho?

Daya in lost tune:- Shreya ky..

Abhijeet in shock :- kya?

Daya realises what he said then says:- Siya ky wo bhat payari bachi hai

Abhijeet:- Phly tou tum ny Shreya kaha?

Daya:- Mein ny kab kaha tumhe shaid sunny mein galti lagi hogi..

Abhijeet thinking something n says:- Haan shaid..

* * *

In coffe shop:-

Tarika:- Mein dekh rhi hoon tum khoi khoi rhti ho koi chakar wakar hai kya?

Shreya:- Arey yaar ye kya bol rhi ho mera aur chakar never ever..

Tarika:- Nhi yaar sach sach bata n us ka naam bhi bata jldi time nhi

Shreya:- Arey nhi yaar mera koi chakar nhi hai agr hoga tou sab sy phly tumhe btaon gi paka

Tarika:- Paka?

Shreya:- Haan meri Maa paka..

Tarika:- Theek hai Shreee phir bye...

Shreya:- Theek hai bye Taru tc

Tarika:- U too..

* * *

On Road:-

Shreya ki car kharab ho jati hai n wo taxi ka intezar kr rhi hoti hai tab aik gari rukti hai...

Person:- Excuse me can I help u?

Shreya:- Ap kon?

Person:- Mein Daya ap shaid Abhijeet ki choti behen hain?

Shreya:- Ji ap Bhai ky dost jain na?

Daya:- Haan wesy tum yaha road per taxi kyou rukwa rhi ho tumhari apni car bhi tou hai na?

Shreya:- Haan likin meri cat kharab hogai hai n mechanic ly gaya tou isi liye..

Daya:- Mein help doon mery sath aa jao mein tumhe drop kr deta hoon..

Shreya:- Ok

Shreya sits on backseat...

Daya starts the convo with

Tum kya kr rhi ho means study?

Shreya:- Studying law last year..

Daya:- Oh great choice kon sy clg?

Shreya:- In ... (sorry waha ky kisi clg ka name nhi ata mujhe)

Daya:- Oh bhat acha clg hai chalo tumhara ghar aa gaya...

Shreya:- Thanks n bye hope 2 meet u soon

Daya:- Bye... sure

* * *

Sorry guys isi sy kaam chalain ap sab next update koi confirm nhi because Tuesday ko aik Shadi per jana hai pura week spenf ho jai ga n Us sy next week Eid hai wo bhi EID UL AZHA soo first 2 days

Qurbani hoti hai hamary ghar n us ky baad guests aty hain so hat busy hota hai soo cant type InshAllah us ky baad aik lamba chapter update kron gi

Bye Tc N

ADVANCE HAJJ AND EID UL AZHA MUBARAK...

HOPE U ALL ENJOY...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello here I am...

* * *

A bigggggg sorryyyy from my side for being late I was ill n then exams now I am here with long chapter...

* * *

Hope u will have happy reading...

* * *

 **After 1 week.**

Purvi ki leaves khtam ho jati hain n wo apny center enter hoti hai

Purvi:- Hello everyone

Members:- Hello

Purvi:- Sneha kaha hai?

Member:- Wo Sir ky office mein hai..

Purvi:-Ohh

* * *

 **After some time.**

Sneha:- Hey Purvi..

 **(Here Sneha is Purvi's best friend)**

Purvi and Sneha hug each other

Purvi:- Kesi hai tu?

Sneha:- Theek tum btao?

Purvi:- Mein bhi theek

Sneha:-Acha baki batein baad mein tujhe Sir bula rhy hain..

Purvi:- Ok breaktime milly gain

Sneha:- Ok

* * *

 **Purvi enters in office.**

Purvi:- Hello Sir

Boss:- Hello I have a new research for you..

Purvi:- Ok sir.

Boss:- N tumhary sath aik aur researcher hoga likin wo yaha ka nhi..

Purvi:- Ok sir but wo hai kaha ka?

Boss:- Bas ata he hoga tab pta chal jai ga

 **Suddenly the door open n a handsome guy peep in.**

Person:- Hello Sir

Boss:- Hello Welcome here Rajat Verma..

Boss to Purvi:- Meet him Rajat. RAJAT VERMA

Boss to Rajat:- Rajat meet her Purvi Srivastav..

Rajat to Purvi:- Hello nice to meet u again

Purvi to Rajat:- Same here

Boss:- Do u both know each other

Before Rajat could say Purvi spoke

Purvi:- Not much but He is my brother's friend

Boss:- Ok now both of u have to work on this research..

They disscuss some time n left the cabin..

* * *

 **On break time.**

Rajat to Purvi:- Abhijeet kesa hai?

Purvi:- Thek hai

Rajat:- Chalo ab hum aik sath kam krein gain

Purvi:- Haan tou

Rajat:- Can we be friends?

Purvi:-Yeah sure

N they did a handshake

* * *

 **After almost one month they work together on research and become very close to each other**

Gradually they start loving each other..

Purvi's pov:- Mujhe kya ho gaya pata nhi kyou mein Rajat sy pyar krny lagi aik dafa socha bhi na

Rajat's pov:- Haan mein Purvi sy pyar krta hoon mein usy subha hi propose kr doon ga phir jo wo jawab sy gi dekha jai ga

* * *

 **On next DAY**

Rajat calls Purvi and told him to come in XYZ Resturant for dinner

* * *

 **At night.**

Purvi comes in a beautifull gown n looking like a fairy Rajat lost in her seeing her

Rajat:- You are looking veryyy beautifull

Purvi with shy smile:- Thank too looking handsome

Rajat:- Thanks have a seat

He pulls a chair and Purvi sits

Purvi:- Wow ye decoration bhat payari hai

Rajat:- Haan likin tum sy nhi

In reply Purvi blush .

Rajat after dinner sits on knees and says

Rajat:- Purvi mein ny jab tumhe tumhary ghar dekha tha tab hi tum sy pyar ho gaya tha ab tumhary sath kaam kr ky mujhe ehsaas bhi ho gaya mein tum sy pyar krta hoon bhat zayda Purvi

I LOVE YOU

Purvi:- I LOVE U TOO

Rajat give him a gift of beutifull Necklace and Earrings

They hug each other

Purvi after sometime

Purvi:- Rajat aik problem hai.

Rajat keeping his hand on her:- Wo kya?

Purvi:- Abhijeet usy nhi pasand ye sab n pyar sy tou wo nafrat krta hai ab hum kya krein

Rajat:- Ye problem tou hai likin abhi choro ye sab batein bas ye moments enjoy kro

Purvi:- Ok

* * *

 **After spending some quality time they went towards their houses**

* * *

 **At Purvi's house.**

Abhi:-Wow Di ap tou bhat payari lag rhi hain is gown mein

Purvi:- Thanks

Abhi:- Party kesi thi

Purvi:- Bhat achi

Abhi:-Hmm

Purvi:- Chalo TV dekhna band kro aur soo jao subha jldi jana hai tum ny

Abhi:- Ok Gud Night

Purvi:- Gud Night

* * *

HERE'S the chappy ends

I know it is very bad but bear it

N ye Full of RajVi tha next will be DaReya

Read and review plz

Bye n plz pray for my result


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chapter:-**

* * *

 **AFTER 1 YEAR:-**

 **SHREYA HAVE COMPLETED HER LAW STUDIES AND NOW BECOME A LAWYER...**

 **RAJVI'S BOND HAVE GROWN MORE STRONGER IN THIS YEAR..**

 **RAJAT STARTS WORKING WITH PURVI AFTER GETTING TRANSFER.**

 **IN THIS ONE YEAR ABHIJEET'S FATHER HANDED ALL HIS BUSSINESS TO ABHIJEET**

 **IN ABHIJEET'S OFFICE: -**

Abhi (in angry tone)i:- Yaar is ko mein choroon ga nhi How he dare to cheat me?

Daya:- Haan yaar isy nhi chorny waly ye Plot hamara hai n humhe he milly ga

Abhi:- Haan bilkul thee

Daya:- Likin is ky liye humhe aik lawyer hire krna hoga

Abhi:- Ghar mein hai na lawyer SHREYA tum aj mery ghar ana mil kr baat krein gain

Daya:- Haan theek hai

* * *

 **AT ABHIJEET'S HOME:-**

ABHIJEET CAME HOME AND ASK TO SHREYA

Abhi:- Shree

Shreya:- Haan bhai

Abhi:- Aj Daya aa raha hai aik kaam hai tum sy

Shreya:- Kya kaam hai bhai n wo kyou aa rhy hain?

Abhi:- Jb wo ai ga tab btaon ga tumhe abhi nhi.

Shreya:- Ok bhai as u say Ap ky liye coffee laon?

Abhi:- Hmm

 **After some minutes Shreya came with coffee**

Shreya:- Ye lein coffee bhai

Abhi:- Hmm Purvi Di nhi ai abhi tak n Mom Dad kaha hain

Shreya:- Nhi Purvi Di keh rhi thin aj thora late ho jai ga n Mom Dad bahir gai hain kisi friend sy milny

Abhi:- Hmm tum btao kesa ja raha hai sab?

Shreya:- Bilkul theek ap btain? Ab jab sy ap sara bussiness handle kr rhy hain tab sy baat krny ka time hi millta humhe

Abhi;- Haan theek keh rhi hoon mein sab bhat miss krta hoon bas ye kaam ho jaisab vacation per jain gain

Shreya:- Paka jain gain?

Abhi:- Haan ji meri maa paka jain gain

PURVI:- Kaha jany ki baat ho rhi hai?

Abhi:- Arey ap aa gain bas vacations per

Purvi:- Wow likin kab

Shreya:- Di bas Bhai ka kaam hai kuch khatam ho jai

Purvi:- hmm

* * *

Bas itna hi likh payi aj 15 mins mein aur ab time hai DaReya ka

Sorry for RajVi kuch zayda hi jaldi kr di un ki mein ny sorry guys

Next will be DaReya n Shreya- Tarika scenes

Thanks 2 those who reviewd

R n R

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

 **Daya reached Abhijeet's home..**

 **Daya:-** Abhi tum ny Shreya sy baat ki

 **Abhijeet:-** Nhi likin ussy bataya hai ky us sy kaam hai

 **Daya nodded and Abhijeet called Shreya**

 **Shreya:-** Ji Bhai.

 **ABHIJEET:-** Shree mein ny tum sy kaha tha na tum sy kaam hai

 **Shreya nodded**

 **Abhijeet:-** Acha suno hamari company ny aik plot liya tha us ky related aik deal plan ki hai **and he explained about the plan**

 **Shreya listened carefully then repleid :-** Bhai mere khayal sy **just then Abhijeet phone rang**

 **After attending the call Abhijeet to Daya :-** Daya hamari US ki deal ky liye mujhe jldi US jana hai magar yaha bhi bhat important kaam hai **he seemed worried**

 **Daya:-** ye mein dekh loon ga tum waha jao wo bhi important hai

 **Abhijeet:-** Hmm shaid case ki hearing tk mein wapis na aon tum Shreya sy sab disscuss kr lena plz

 **Daya:-** Acha theek hai tum tension na lo mein sambhal loon ga

 **Abbijeet:-** thanks

 **Shreya:-** Bhai wo..

 **Abhijeet:-** Haan bolo Shreya jo bolna hai

 **Shreya:-** Mein aik dafa plot ka visit krna chahti hoon

 **Abhijeet:-** Theek hai jb free hogi Daya ly jai ga tumhe

 **Shreya:-** Ye plot ahi kahan

 **Abhijeet:- Nerul**

 **Shreya :-** Itna dur... likin mujhe subha waha kaam bhi hai tou kal hi dekh lein kya?

 **Daya:-** Theel hai kal dekha doon ga

 **Abhijeet:-** Acha phir mein kal nikal jaon ga aur Daya tum dekha dena Shreya ko

 **THEY DISCCUSED FOR SOME TIME**

* * *

Sorry for late update

N thanks to those who reviewed

N special thanks to Duo's girl Mahi

I hve changed my pen name from Rupenzel 313 to Cid Duo Fan

By

Cid Duo Fan


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Guys...

Remember me?

Sorry for extremely late update...

* * *

 **Next day:-**

 **Shreya:-** Bhai ap kab ja rhy hain?

 **Abhijeet:-** Aj 12 bajay ki flight hai bas jaanay hi laga hoon tumhe DAYA 2 bajay leny ai ga us ky sath chali jana aur plot bhi dekh lena aur jo kaam tum ny krna tha wo bhi kr ky Daya ky sath hi ana

 **Shreya:-** Arey Bhai ap tension kyou letey hain mein sab kr loon ap bas araam sy jain aur araam sy ain

 **Abhijeet:-** Ab meri behen keh rhi hai tou mujhe mein maan hi jata hoon

 **Shreya hugs Abhijeet and he went...**

* * *

 **After 2 hours Daya arrives and Shreya and Daya left:-**

 **In the car:-**

 **Daya:-** Shreya g kya hum dost ban skty hain?

 **Shreya (with hesitation):-** G

 **Daya:-** Ni ni Ap hesitate na krein agar ap ny ni krni tou kuch ni hota mein tou bas puch raha tha

 **Shreya:-** Ni mein bas aisy by the way yes We can be frends...

 **Daya smiles in return...**

 **In this way they talk on random topics and see the plot and Shreya does her other work**

 **On their way back to home**

 **Daya:-** Shreya g wo ap apna number dy dein mera matlab hai case ky liye kabhi ap ko phone krna parh jai kaam ky liye is liye

 **Shreya:-** Arey ap itna explanation kyou dy rhy hain ap ny hi tou kaha hum friends hain likin number aik shart per milly ga

 **Daya:-** Wo kya hai?

 **Shreya:-** Ap mujhe Shreya g ni sirf Shreya bulain

 **Daya:-** Ok tum bhi mujhe ap ki jagah tum bulao

 **Shreya:-** Theek hai mera number ye hai 0**********

 **In this way they used to met each other and spend time with other and used to talk at night they become very close to each other and become very good friends...**

 **The case went well and the decision was in favour of Daya n Shreya...**

* * *

 **After 10 days Abhijeet arrived India**

 **On his way back to his home on phone:-**

 **Daya:-** Tum ny mujhe anay kyou ni diya mein aa rha tha na tumhe leny

 **Abhijeet** :- Arey mein wapis aa raha hoon na tum mujhe leney atay aur kitna time zaya ho jata

 **Daya:-** Acha ye choro ye btao tum kitna time lagay ga anay mein?

 **Abhijeet:-** Bas 20 min N he saw a truck coming toward his car with great speed

* * *

So I end it here will try to update soon nxt

If possible I will reply u all in next chapter...

Plz do review

Allah Hafiz, bye


End file.
